


Starry Night

by allthehearteyes



Series: I’m Not A Playa, I Just Fluff A Lot [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Sweet Goodness, a little surprise, under the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/pseuds/allthehearteyes
Summary: Michael plans a stargazing date.





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, folks, here's some more fluff, as promised (though no one specifically asked - lol). I think these two deserve a little starlight. I hope you agree. Enjoy.
> 
> ~~find me on tumblr (same username)~~

Alex is sitting on the bed of Michael’s truck, a cushioned blanket beneath him. He’s leaned up against the cab, near the window. It might have been a bit awkward if it wasn’t for the fact that Michael had propped up pillows so they could sit there more comfortably. _He thinks of everything._ When Michael suggested they go look at the stars Alex had been sure it was a ruse to have truck sex in the desert. He’d been all for it, but also pleasantly surprised when he realized stargazing actually _meant_ stargazing.

“What gives, Guerin? Am I going to look at these stars by myself?” Alex asks over his shoulder. Michael is doing something in the cab of the truck and hasn’t joined him yet.

“What, ya missin’ me already Manes?” Michael chuckles as he shuts the truck door and heads toward the tailgate. He has a smile-smirk on his face, and, truthfully, Alex is mad for it. He has always loved Michael’s facial expressions, somehow sarcastic and sexy all at once.

“Hardly, I just want a beer,” Alex snarks.

Michael snorts, shakes his head and grabs two beers from the smallish sized cooler he has just set on the truck bed. He hoists himself up and sits next to Alex. He twists off the cap before handing Alex a bottle.

“Thanks.” Alex can feel his cheeks getting warm as a blush covers his face. There’s something about the casual way Michael shows his sweet affection, how he cares for him, that causes this visceral reaction within Alex. It’s almost as if Alex can hardly believe that Michael is real. Maybe he’s still stunned Michael wants to be with the tangled-mess-of-a-man that is Alex Manes. To be fair, though his dad has done a number on him, he’s been actively trying to figure out who the hell he is and what he really wants. It’s been hard work, but worth it. These days, Alex is actually feeling more at home in his skin than he ever has. _I’m pretty excited about my future, about knowing me...about building_ us _._ Michael reaches over and gently rubs his thumb along Alex’s jaw line. _I am so lucky to have him._

“You’re welcome.” Michael gives him a quick kiss before wrapping one arm around Alex’s shoulder and taking a drink of his own beer. Alex watches him, nearly mesmerized by the way Michael's lips touch the edge of the bottle, the way his mouth opens and his head tilts back a bit. The way his throat moves as he swallows. _This might really turn into truck sex if I have-_

“If you don’t stop staring at me like that Airman, I can’t be held responsible for what happens next.” Michael isn’t even looking at Alex, he’s got his face turned up as he looks at the stars, mouth quirked in a half-grin.

“You wish,” Alex retorts, though he’s a little embarrassed how well Michael knows him and can read him. He nestles in closer and looks up too. After all, they _are_ here to stargaze.

“I do wish,” Michael whispers. Alex grins in response and he doesn’t have to look over at Michael to know there’s an even bigger smile on his face too.

They stay there like that for a bit, the heat of their bodies keeping them warm under the starlight.

“So, are you hungry?” Michael asks, seemingly out of nowhere. Alex turns his head to see Michael looking at him with those gorgeous golden eyes. He almost forgets what they’re talking about.

“Huh? Uh, I could eat.”

“Okay, well I packed us a couple of sandwiches and other stuff.”

“Guerin! Did you pack us a picnic?” Alex is genuinely amused.

“What? No! I mean, I just thought we might get hungry is all.” Michael moves to grab the cooler and settles back down next to Alex. Michael is busy pulling out sandwiches, but there’s something off about his movements. _Wait, is he embarrassed?_

“I just didn’t want to have to leave if we wanted to eat or anything,” Michael grumbles, tone...defensive?

 _Oh my god! He is embarrassed!_ Alex smiles with tenderness in his heart and tries to keep the bubble of laughter from spilling out. His tough-as-nails-cowboy is nervous about having planned a picnic under the stars. _Who the hell knew Guerin could be anything other than self assured? He’s so cute._

Placing one hand on Michael's hand and the other on his face, Alex waits until they’re eye-to-eye. He wants Michael to see the full truth and intention of what he’s about to say.

“I _love_ it.” Alex feels his whole face smiling.

“It’s kind of stupid,” Michael mumbles.

“No. It’s _not_. It’s kind of perfect.” Alex squeezes Michael's hand and moves his other hand to rest on the back of Michael's neck.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Alex pulls Michael close and kisses him hard. Mouths crushed together, tongues hot and wet, they move seamlessly together as their passion ignites. Fingers tangled in his hair, tugging at those silky curls, gasping for breath, Alex feels like he’s on fire. Michael’s decadent heat burning him up in all the best ways. Somehow, calling up _all_ of his willpower, he pulls back from Michael’s delicious mouth.

“Wh-what else did you pack for our picnic?” Alex pants.

“Chips, green grapes,” Michael replies, nearly just as breathless.

“I love the green ones.” Alex bites at his own lip and grins a little.

“I know,” Michael whispers, his eyes seeming to track Alex’s mouth. “Also, peanut butter cookies.”

Alex stops smiling and he feels the grin fall from his face. Michael looks up at him, honey colored eyes sparkling bright, but showing a bit of uncertainty.

“Is everything okay? I thought the peanut butter cookies were your all time favorite. I made them with the coarse sugar crystals and a little bit of sea salt, the way you said you liked them from last time, but we don’t have to-“

Alex sort of lunge-kisses Michael. Smashing their lips together, going at it more fiercely than before (if that’s even possible). Between kisses, Alex commands.

“Move that food Guerin...before all your hard work...gets fucked up...as I make you see the stars _for real_.”

“Peanut butter cookies, huh? Really got ya goin’?” Michael somehow manages a smartass response in between furious kisses.

“Shut up. Get on your back.”

“Yes, _sir_.”

Michael quickly moves the cooler and lies down. _Good man._ Alex rolls himself on top of Michael, hands braced on either side of him. Michael’s hands going to Alex’s hips. He looks down at Michael, watching his amber eyes practically sparkling against the starlit night.

“I love this whole night, Guerin. I love _you_ , Michael.” Alex sometimes can’t believe he gets to call this amazing man his. _I’d go to war a thousand times for him._ Alex leans down to kiss the man who is braver than anyone else he’s ever known; the man who inspires him daily to be more courageous than he’s ever believed he could be.

“Best picnic ever,” Michael breathes out, right before their lips meet. They both smile into the kiss.

 

Touching and caressing one another underneath the stars, their play is filled with gasps and groans, smiles and giggles. It’s what they do, what friends do, what lovers do. Exploring the well known terrain of each other’s bodies, yet always rediscovering the beauty of how they fit perfectly together. Built on a lifetime of connection, they love and laugh long into the starry night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
